Fusion Monsters
Fusion monsters are evil minions of Fuse. Players can obtain Fusion Matter, Taros, C.R.A.T.E.s, Nano Potions or Weapon Boosts by defeating them. They can be one of three Types: Adaptium, Blastons, or Cosmix. If there is an asterisk * next to a monster or location, it has been removed. If is next to the name of a place, then that location is not available in Retro. If is next to a monster name, then that monster is not available in Retro. (Keep in mind that certain monsters may be marked with under some locations/levels and not under others, due to the reshuffling of monster levels and locations due to the Academy update in the original game). Behaviour to higher-level players Monsters are known to "ignore" players with their level higher than they have, resulting in an easy pass-by. However, when players attack these monsters, run very close to them, or spend a long time near them, such monsters will start attacking. Level 1 Monsters *'Null Void ' **Fusion Spawn (Cosmix) *'Sector V' **Soulo Shell (Blastons) *[[Sector V (The Future)|'Sector V (The Future)']] ** Fusion Spawn/Jumbo Fusion Spawn (Cosmix) ** Shocktangler/Electrotangler (Blastons) *'Tech Square (The Future)' ** Fusion Spawn/Jumbo Fusion Spawn (Cosmix) ** Cyberus/Cyberus Zero (Blastons) ** Oil Ogre/Ogre Overlord (Blastons) ** Tech Wing/Gigatech Wing (Cosmix) Level 2 Monsters *'Providence HQ ' **Jumbo Fusion Spawn (Cosmix) **Cyber Stinger (Cosmix) **Timber Wrecker (Adaptium) **Stalking Arachnid (Blastons) *'Pokey Oaks North (The Future)' **Cyber Stinger/Cyber Stabber (Blastons) **Fusion Spawn/Jumbo Fusion Spawn (Cosmix) *'Pokey Oaks South (The Future)' **Bad Burro/Big Bad Burro (Adaptium) **Noxious Spawn/Sickly Noxious Spawn (Blastons) **Road Golem/General Golem (Cosmix) *'Genius Grove (The Future)' **Air Drone/Air Drone Enforcer (Cosmix) **Tech Queen/Tech Queen Widow (Adaptium) **Tech Drone/Tech Drone Prime (Blastons) Level 3 Monsters *'Peach Creek Commons (The Future)' **Dire Hydra/Alpha Hydra(Adaptium) **Painsaw/Bossblade Painsaw (Cosmix) **Newsprint Ninja/Newsprint Ninja Boss(Blastons) *'Peach Creek Estates (The Future)' **Petroleum Punk/High Octane Punk (Adaptium) **Sewer Creeper/Sewer Stalker (Cosmix) **Verminator/Highblast Verminator (Blastons) *'Candy Cove (The Future)' **Tread Head/Two-Ton Tread Head (Cosmix) **Candy Bandit/Candy Bandit Captain (Blastons) **Tank Terror/Giant Tank Terror (Adaptium) Level 4 Monsters *'Goat's Junk Yard (The Future)' **Motor Raptor/Motor Master (Blastons) **Dread Head/Don Dread Head (Adaptium) **Toxic Spawn/Highly Toxic Spawn (Cosmix) *'Sector V' **Ultramagno Beetle/Charged Magno Beetle (Cosmix) **Caterplug/Supercharged Caterplug (Blastons) **Sneaky Spawn/Super Sneaky Spawn (Adaptium) **Shocktangler (Blastons) (Fusion Numbuh Two's lair only) **Soulo (Blastons) *'Peach Creek Estates (The Future)' **Fusion Blowfish (Blastons) *Thanksgiving Event only **Hootie (Adaptium) *Thanksgiving Event only Level 5 Monsters *'Pokey Oaks North' ** Ball-Peen Meanie/Ball-Peen Slayer (Cosmix) ** Pesky Pony/Husky Horsie (Blastons) ** Mean Behemoth/Boss Behemoth (Cosmix) ** Tech Drone (Blastons) Fusion Eddy's lair only. Level 6 Monsters *'Pokey Oaks South' ** Mad Mower/Raving Mad Mower (Blastons) ** Gravel Golem/Great Gravel Golem (Adaptium) ** Neighborhood Ninja/Nightstalker Ninja (Cosmix) *'Peach Creek Commons' ** Hydro Hammer/High Hydro Hammer (Cosmix) ** Power Painsaw/Superpower Painsaw (Blastons) ** Newspaper Ninja/Newspaper Assassin(Adaptium) ** Suspicious Drone (Blastons) Level 7 Monsters *'Genius Grove' ** Doom Drone/Doom Defender (Blastons) ** Tech Tunneler/Tech Tunneler 2.1 (Adaptium) ** Tech Wing/Gigatech Wing (Cosmix) *'Candy Cove' ** Creepy Spawn/Mega Creepy Spawn (Cosmix) ** Candy Buccaneer/Buccaneer Commander (Blastons) ** Barrel Basher/Big Barrel Basher (Adaptium) Level 8 Monsters *'Peach Creek Estates' ** Crash Loader/Crash Leader (Blastons) ** Maelstrom Creeper/Maelstrom Brute (Cosmix) ** Heavy Pincher/Heavy Duty Pincher (Adaptium) ** Darkpaper Ninja/Darkpaper Warlord *'Eternal Vistas' ** Bloodsucker/Big Bad Bloodsucker (Adaptium) ** Spooka/Spooka Boo (Blastons) ** Joke-O-Lantern/Big Bad Joke-O-Lantern (Cosmix) ** Crazy Metal Knight (Blastons) *'Townsville Park' **Fusion Blowfish (Adaptium)* Mother's day event only *'Pokey Oaks North/South' **Don Doom Level 9 Monsters *'Eternal Meadows' ** Batty Bloodsucker/Batty Brampire (Adaptium) ** Spinetingler/Cackling Spinetingler (Blastons) ** Jock-O-Lantern/Dumb Jock-O-Lantern (Cosmix) *'Goat's Junk Yard' ** Scrap Scrapper/Scrapper Superior (Adaptium) ** Scrap Tyrant/Scrap Tyrant Champion (Cosmix) ** Junkasaurus Rex /Junkasaurus Daddy (Blastons) Level 10 Monsters *'Foster's Home' ** Extremospawn/Super Extremospawn (Blastons) ** Scribble Spawn/Crazy Scribble Spawn (Cosmix) ** Timber Terror/Overgrown Timber Terror (Adaptium) ** Fusion Cheese Puff/Fusion Cheese Doodle/Fusion Big Cheese (A/B/C) *'Endsville' ** Jerk-O-Lantern/Pushy Jerk-O-Lantern (Blastons) ** Baron Bloodsucker/Baron Brampire (Blastons) ** Mummy Monster/Big Ol' Mummy Monster (Cosmix) ** Spooky Streetlight/Super Spooky Streetlight (Adaptium) * Peach Creek Estates ** Bad Max ** Darkpaper Ninja/Darkpaper Warlord (Blastons) *'Genius Grove' ** Fusion Mini Echo/Fusion Mega Echo (After 7pm, Blastons) Level 11 Monsters *'Nuclear Plant' ** Gear Goon/Raving Gear Goon (Cosmix) ** Weird Welder/Weird Welder Foreman (Adaptium) ** Ventilator/Turbo Ventilator (Adaptium) ** Doom Boiler/Doom Boiler Boss (Blastons) *'Prickly Pines' ** Tiger Wolf/Tiger Wolf Pack Leader (Cosmix) ** Lazy Metal Boy Scout/Metal Brute Scout (Blastons) ** Wild Skeeter/Queen Skeeter (Adaptium) Level 12 Monsters * Habitat Homes ** Ramcycle/Overclocked Ramcycle (Blastons) ** Motorilla/Silverback Motorilla (Adaptium) ** Cylomander/Sir Cylomaster (Cosmix) *'Camp Kidney' ** Pack Arachnid/Pack Arachnid Leader (Adaptium) ** Wild Stinger/King Stinger (Blastons) ** Crazy Metal Boy Scout/Crazy Metal Troop Leader (Adaptium) ** Rudy (Blastons) * City Station ** Time Deviant (Blastons) ** Weak Defense Turret (Blastons) Level 13 Monsters * City Point ** Fire Hydra/Blazing Hydrant (Adaptium) ** Destroyusall/Ultramega Destroyusall (Cosmix) ** Dynamite Mouse/Short Fuse Dynamite Mouse (Blastons) * City Station ** Streetgrinder/Oversized Streetgrinder (Adaptium) ** Asphalt Thief/Asphalt Thief Prince (Blastons) ** Vile Cabinet/Vile Defiler (Cosmix) Level 14 Monsters *'Mount Blackhead' ** Rabid Arachnid/Rabid Arachnid Leader (Adaptium) ** Ghoulish Growth/Goulish Growth Rotter (Blastons) ** Bladed Mantis/Fullblade Mantis (Cosmix) *'Marquee Row' ** Sonic Scorpion/Supersonic Scorpion (Cosmix) ** Hydro Slammer/High Hydro Slammer (Adaptium) ** Streetcrusher/Streetcrusher Maniac (Blastons) Level 15 Monsters *'Leakey Lake' ** Great Ironjaw/Lord Razortooth (Adaptium) ** Wild Cogfish/Wild Bossfish (Blastons) ** Striding Eel/Great Striding Eel (Cosmix) ** Creepy Clawdad/Jumbo Clawdad (Blastons) *'Townsville Center, '''and 'City Hall' ** Heavy Hunter/Heavy Hunter Boss (Cosmix) ** Unisickle/Nitrosickle (Adaptium) ** Asphalt Creep/Giant Road Rager (Blastons) * 'Townsville Park' ** Dynamite Rat/High Grade Dynamite Rat (Blastons) * 'Marquee Row' ** Darkpaper Disciple (Fusion Buttercup's Lair only) Level 16 Monsters *'Acorn Flats' **Spider Toad/Nightmare Spider Toad (Cosmix) **Slime Serpent/Slime Serpent Slicer (Blastons) **Terrorpin/Mighty Mighty Terrorpin (Adaptium) *'Townsville Park' **Shady Streetlight/Tall Shady Streetlight (Adaptium) **Asphalt Freak/Asphalt Freak Father (Blastons) **Dire Raptor/Dire Hunter (Cosmix) *'City Station' **Time Deviant (Cosmix) **Basic Defense Turret (Cosmix) Level 17 Monsters *'Pimpleback Mountains' ** Dynamite Rat/High Grade Dynamite Rat (Cosmix) ** Breaker Bear/Breaker Boss (Blastons) ** Dark Skeeter/Sir Skeeter (Adaptium) *'Orchid Bay' ** Master Tentakiller/Grand Master Tentakiller (Adaptium) ** Boardwalk Brawler/Ironside Brawler (Cosmix) ** Jetskill/Jetskill Hunter (Blastons) ** Boardwalk Bully/Big Boardwalk Bully (Adaptium) ** Glacial Golem (Adaptium) Level 18 Monsters *'Haunted Ridge' ** Cavern Wolf/Alpha Cavern Wolf (Blastons) ** Boarbull/Rogue Boarbull (Cosmix) ** Alpha Arachnid/Omega Arachind (Adaptium) *'Bravo Beach' ** Sand Creep/Sand Baron (Blastons) ** Turbo Jetskill/Turbo Jetskill Slyer (Adaptium) ** Beach Bully/ Big Beach Bully (Blastons) ** Squish Scaler/Superfused Squish Scaler (Cosmix) ** Cootie (Cosmix) * 'Orchid Bay' ** Ice Titan (Blastons) Level 19 Monsters *'Twisted Forest' ** Granite Grabber/Greatstone Grabber (Adaptium) ** Freakish Frog/President Freakfrog (Cosmix) ** Creeper King/Creeper Kingpin (Blastons) *'Morbucks Towers' ** Riot Rogue/Riot Rogue Sergeant (Adaptium) ** Arch Welder/Boss Welder (Blastons) ** Heavy Puncher/Super Heavy Puncher (Cosmix) ** Doomdozer/Doomdozer Foreman (Blastons) ** Mandroid (Blastons) Level 20 Monsters *'The Ruins' ** Dagger Mantis/King Stabber Mantis (Cosmix) ** Necromasher/High Necromasher (Blastons) ** Timber Hulk/Hardwood Hulk (Adaptium) *'Mojo's Volcano' ** Spawn Simian/Spawn Simian Captain (Cosmix) ** Wild Wing/Wild Wing King (Blastons) ** Doom Digger/Doom Digger Dynamo (Adaptium) * 'City Station' ** Bioid Echo Echo (Adaptium) ** Strong Defense Turret (Adaptium) Level 21 Monsters *'Devil's Bluff' ** Talon Titan/Titanic Talon Titan (Adaptiums) ** Canyon Stalker/Deep Canyon Stalker (Cosmix) ** Demolition Bear/Demolition Rex (Blastons) *'Galaxy Gardens' ** Timber Creeper/Rockwood Creeper (Adaptium) ** Skeeter Spawn/Elder Skeeter Spawn (Cosmix) ** Horror King/Horror Kingpin (Blastons) Level 22 Monsters *'Devil's Canyon' ** Canyon Creeper/Broad Canyon Creeper (Cosmix) ** Pneumatic Bear/Pneumatic Bear Nightmare (Blastons) ** Canyon Colossus/Colossal Colossus (Adaptium) *'Tech Square' ** Sky Drone/Sky Demon (Cosmix) ** Mech Queen/Mech Queen Mistress (Adaptium) ** Cyberus/Cyberus Zero (Blastons) Level 23 Monsters *'Nowhere' ** Aubergine Master/High Aubergine Master (Blastons) ** Moussaka Master/Moussaka Master Sergeant (Cosmix) ** Fowl Foe/King-size Fowl (Adaptium) *'Steam Alley' ** Baleful Brute/Bigger Brute (Adaptium) ** Putrid Spawn/Putrid Spawn Revolter (Cosmix) ** Oil Ogre/Ogre Overlord (Blastons) ** Gear Goliath/Gear Goliath Gladiator (Adaptium) Level 24 Monsters *'Area 51.5' ** Desert Clawdad/Desert Broadclaw (Blastons) ** Pharaoh Creep/Pharaoh Joe (Cosmix) ** Ghoul Golem/Great Ghoul Golem (Adaptium) ** Fusion Pirate (Cosmix) *'Offworld Plaza' ** Killowatt/Surging Killowatt (Adaptium) ** Hydraulic Enforcer/Elephantine Enforcer (Adaptium) ** Sawbreaker/King Sawbreaker (Blastons) ** Thuggard/ Enraged Thuggard (Blastons) ** Clawbreaker/Clawbreaker Fury (Cosmix) * 'Nowhere' ** Judy (Adaptium) Level 25 Monsters *'Really Twisted Forest' ** Boarbill/Boarbill Charger (Cosmix) ** Brackish Beast/Brackish Beast Father (Adaptium) ** Grime Serpent/Overgrown Grime Serpent (Blastons) *'Lower Catacombs' ** Fowl Fiend/Jumbo Fowl Fiend (Cosmix) ** Graveworm/Giant Graveworm (Adaptium) ** Aubergine Meanie/Meanie Master (Blastons) Level 26 Monsters *'Forgotten Falls' ** Great Terrorpin/Great Terrorpin III (Adaptium) ** Striding Lamprey/Prize Lamprey (Cosmix) ** Slizzard/Slizzard Chieftan (Blastons) *'Upper Catacombs' ** Cryptworm/Bloated Cryptworm (Adaptum) ** Fowl Freak/Regal Freak (Cosmix) ** Moussaka Meanie/Big Angry Meanie (Blastons) Level 27 Monsters *'Monkey Mountain' ** Scythe Simian/Simian Reaper (Cosmix) ** Razor Mantis/Flashing Razor Mantis (Adaptium) ** Volcano Toad/Magma Toad Master (Blastons) *'Monkey Foothills' ** Dire Ape/Alpha Ape (Adaptium) ** Sickle Simian/Sickle Simian Hunter (Cosmix) ** Volcano Vaulter/Mega Magma Vaulter (Blastons) Level 28 Monsters *'Forsaken Valley' ** Terrordactyl/Terrordactyl Screamer (Adaptium) ** Fossil Crawler/Raging Fossil Crawler (Blastons) ** Triceraclops/Trisceraclaw Momma (Blastons) ** Frilled Killer/Amped Frilled Killer (Cosmix) *'Dinosaur Pass' ** Fossil Brawler/Bare-Boned Brawler (Cosmix) ** Horrordactyl/Colossal Horrordactyl (Blastons) ** Triceraclaw/Triceraclaw Poppa (Cosmix) ** Frilled Fiend/Frilled Fiend Queen (Adaptium) Level 29 Monsters *'Fireswamps' ** Tar Titan/Titanic Tar Titan (Adaptium) ** Magma Hulk/Master Magma Hulk (Adaptium) ** Creeposaurus Rex/Captain Creepasaurus (Blastons) ** Lizard Queen/Queen Coldblood (Cosmix) Level 30 Monsters *'Firepits' **Lizard King/King Coldblood (Cosmix) **Stone Drake/Slag Dragon (Cosmix) **Miasma Hulk/Master Miasma Hulk (Adaptium) **Freakosaurus Rex/Father Freakosaurus (Blastons) *'Monkey Foothills' **Tootie Level 31 Monsters *'Huntor's Crest' ** Skull Basher/King Basher (Cosmix) ** Fusionfly/Hyper Fusionfly (Blastons) ** Wooly Behemoth/Ancient Wooly Behemoth (Adaptium) Level 32 Monsters *'Dark Glade' ** Bully Behemoth/Big Bully Behemoth (Blastons) ** Skull Crusher/King Crusher (Adaptium) ** Dark Fusionfly/Queen Fusionfly (Blastons) ** Ghastly Growth/Overgrown Ghastly Growth (Cosmix) Level 33 Monsters *'Hero's Hollow' ** Shellworm/Giga Shellworm (Blastons) ** Eyebulb/Giant Eyebulb (Cosmix) ** Meteoric Sentry/Meteoric Sentry Number One (Adaptium) Level 34 Monsters *'The Precipice' ** Great Eyebulb/Great Eyebulb Gazer (Cosmix) ** Jurassic Centurion/Jurassic Centurion Lord (Adaptium) ** Great Shellworm/Great Shellworm Fury (Blastons) Level 35 Monsters *'Green Maw' ** Slag Cephalopod/Cephalopod Alpha (Adaptium) ** Eyebore/Giant Eyebore (Cosmix) ** Shellslug/Epic Shellslug (Blastons) Level 36 Monsters *'Fuse's Lair' *** Great Shellslug/Great Shellslug King (Blastons) *** Scoria Cephalopod/Cephalopod Prime (Adaptium) *** Meteoric Guardian/Meteoric Guardian Lieutenant (Cosmix) **'Fuse's Labrynth' *** Stalactitan/Stalactitan Golem (Blastons) *** Terra Claw (Adaptium) **'Fuse's Hall' *** Stalactitan/Stalactitan Golem (Blastons) *** Great Eyebore (Cosmix) **'Fuse's Throne''' *** Doom Strider (Cosmix) Category:Fusions